


Want a Kitten?

by danceswchopstck



Series: Spoilery Fan Art for Feather's Blue-Eyed Boys [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswchopstck/pseuds/danceswchopstck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe James might want a kitten?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want a Kitten?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [echolalaphile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/echolalaphile/gifts).
  * Inspired by [be bold be bold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040462) by [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather). 



> Fan art prompted by Echolalaphile, inspired by Feather's story in which one of her great OCs, Mercedes Sandoval, guilt-trips Bucky Barnes into acquiring a kitten.
> 
> I originally planned to include Bucky in the composition, too, and to show everyone at full length, but after doing a bunch of work on that version, I realized that this is the part I really wanted to show—a moment of bravery, bravado, hope, worry, and tension in the friendship between three very distinct and human characters who happen to be teenaged girls. 
> 
> Mercedes Sandoval on the left, LeAnn Maligaya in the center, and Hannah Simons on the right. These are my imaginings of how they might look, based on what I've read from Feather, who, of course, has the final say.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~The version linked here is hosted on tumblr, at about two thirds of its full size and therefore with some image degradation. If I manage to decide on a better fan art hosting site, I'll update to link to a full-size version.~~
> 
> Update: Now displayed at full resolution.


End file.
